BLEACH:: INFECT ::
by kohan walker
Summary: There is a strange enemy that has appeared its ties with the soul society & Urahara stand in the path of Ichigo & his allies. The infection continues to affect everyone and now it his created life forms and they are after someone and will kill to get him.


**Hello!! I live!! Please be expecting the first chapter of the actually work put into it story **

**"Bleach::// INFECT :://" So please I am giving you a preview of the first chapter non edited at the moment so excuse any mistakes you find, wait scratch that, if you find any mistakes write a review and copy the paragraph it was in and tell me what it was. I want to make this story something you actually WANT to read. Tell me what you think please!! These are the first few pages of the new revised story and I want to know what you think so far. **

**Chapter one**

**The Beginning**

"It has escaped, quickly get the wounded out of here!" lights flashed all around as people scurried from one place to another, the Captain stood unable to speak as the black mass floated up into the air. Blood smeared the walls where some of them had fallen leaving their mark to show they had once existed, a few of the lower ranks just cried over the corpses as forth squad soul reapers tried to evacuate the wounded. One after another the Shinigami charged forward blades drawn only to quickly fall, another scream echoed around the room as the number of victims grew. No matter what they did it seemed this outbreak would not be silenced, dashing forward his short lieutenant pulled on his arm.

"Captain we must evacuate or at least fight it!" the blond man continued to stare at his out of control creation, his feet didn't move. He was in shock, a small little accident and now this, he couldn't believe what was before his very own eyes. She began to nag him again, that one fang like tooth of her sticking through her lips in aggravation. She tugged on his arm still nothing happened, her clogged footed leader refused to budge from his spot. Slipping her sandal off her foot in one slick motion she brought it up and hit him across the face, surprised by the sudden impact he brought his hand up and felt the red spot. One more ear splitting screech flew through the air as a medical assistant was brought down by a stabbing movement from the mass above them.

"Snap out of it, this is not time to be fazing out!!" smiling he patted her head; his small little partner was always there to give him a kick in the ass when needed even if it was literally a kick in the ass. Red lights continued to flash around him as he stood on the cold metal floor, sirens rang off if the speakers vibrating off of the wall and bouncing back passing though their eardrums again. Hearing the clacking of fast approaching footsteps Urahara turned in time the see his other second in command rush in. Mayuri had changed his appearance once again to a even more disturbing version, two large black diamonds descending from the corners of his eyes until at the cheek bone they curved covering his ears, also a black chin, while the rest of his skin was white. He seem outraged that such a phenomenon would happen after his short trip to the human world to gather data, Hiyori once again nudged him back into reality reminding him of the crisis at hand.

"Thank you Hiyori-Chan," she continued to grind her teeth together as he pulled out his sword, the unsheathing made a loud screech like nails on a chalkboard they seemed much louder and continued to ring out for a longer period of time but he brushed off the unimportant details.

"It is time to end this," The bubbling black accumulation almost as if hearing him turned towards him, confused he stared at it. In all the experiments it had never shown any signs of artificial intelligence, but now after the accident it was showing such large amounts of improvement or in this case such a large amount of disturbing improvement. If it has intelligence it will be able to asses a situation, if it can asses a situation then I can make a decision. That decision can be clouded with confusing details such as emotions, that can influence someone's or something's choices. Charging forward he let a red blast fly from his Zanpakuto it screamed when it came in contact with the black mass, squirming as if in agony the collection of black bubbles started shooting off large spines that struck many around it that were unprepared for such an unexpected surprise. Now not only the science department personnel and soul reapers from other squads littered the floor but fourth squad healers as well.

Shattering apart the bubbles as another survivor sent a small blast of Kido at it, it was forced to slowly rejoin each of the other orbs taking up much needed and required time. Furiously the white and black faced male leaped over the other Shinigami hurt and healing alike, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was infuriated at this creatures disrespect for what he considered his laboratory because of the deal he had made with Urahara before he joined the thirteen court guard squads. Pulling out his sword he muttered the chant he had been taught by his sword releasing it into shikai.

"Rip Ashisogi Jizō!"

**Nahhh! That was from the first few pages of the first chapter, so tell me what you think!! REVIEW!!**

**Your insane sleep deprived Author,**

**Kohan walker ;3**


End file.
